The disease under consideration is presently without effective treatment and leads to the eventual demise of patients. Any modification of the natural history would be of inestimable value. Against this potiential benefit, the study drug has a long track record of safety and low toxcity profile, albeit in treatment of other disorders. Biostatistician, CDMAS Only.